Video quality is affected by various distortions. Certain distortions include, for example, (i) compression artifacts, (ii) channel artifacts, (iii) freezing of a picture, and (iv) skipping of a picture. The impact of the distortion on the perceived video quality may vary depending on the type of distortion.